Winry's Creation
by SkyFire2
Summary: Tired of her seemingly onesided affections for the Fullmetal, Winry does something a bit... drastic. Not EdWin. WIP.
1. Chapter 1

**Winry's Creation  
by SkyFire  
LJ:** rabid-plotbunny. livejournal. com (take out spaces)

**Fandom: **Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Genre:** Gen. Drama/Humor  
**Rating:** PG (at most)  
**Summary:** Tired of her seemingly one-sided affections for the Fullmetal, Winry does something a bit... drastic.  
**Characters: **Rockbells, Elric bros., Mustang & co.  
**Warnings:** WIP

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way, shape, or form. Though if someone cares to donate a Roy, I promise I'd take care of him... afterwards ... evil grin

**Part 1**

Winry Rockbell, automail mechanical genius, lay on the floor beside her automail masterwork, greenish light swirling around them alongside the strong alchemic winds. The complex outline of an Array was drawn on the floor around and beneath them, powered by the man who knelt outside of it; the Mad Hermit of Resenbool.

Sun-blonde tresses danced and tangled in the winds, slapping against her face as the Array did its work.

An eternity of moments later, the light and winds died down to nothing, leaving the room shrouded in darkness. It was more long moments still before she first stirred, a sound of discomfort escaping her, quickly squashed back at the renewed throbbing of her head. A few deep breaths, and the pain was down to a dull throb behind her left eye.

"Did it work?" she asked, breathed. She looked to her side, searching the gloom for answers.

The faint hum of delicate automail hydraulics and electronics at work was her answer.

"Wha-- What's going on? Where am I?" A small pause, the reflection of something yellow in the dim light seeping down from the stairway in the far corner. "Winry?"

The familiar voice sent shivers down her spine. Had she actually done it? Had she actually--? But she didn't know for sure, did she? So: "What's your name?" she asked.

The clink of automail against the stone floor of the basement. "Did you hit your head or something? Winry, it's me, Ed."

_I did it! I did it! I'm a genius! Rush Valley eat your heart out; this Resenbool girl did it! _I _did it!_

"Sorry. It's pretty dark in here," Winry covered with a small laugh. "Let's go home."

Another small clanking and hum of automail, then steel fingers gleamed in the light, offering.

Winry slipped her hand into them, let that surprisingly gentle metal hand pull her to her feet before entwining their fingers and walking companionably up the stairs and out, her right hand in cool metal left.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Winry's Creation**  
**by SkyFire**  
**LJ:** rabid-plotbunny. livejournal. com (take out spaces)

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Genre:** Gen. Drama/Humor  
**Rating:** PG (at most)  
**Summary:** Tired of her seemingly one-sided affections for the Fullmetal, Winry does something a bit... drastic.  
**Characters:** Rockbells, Elric bros., Mustang & co.  
**Warnings:** WIP

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way, shape, or form. Though if someone cares to donate a Roy, I promise I'd take care of him... afterwards ... (evil grin)

_To evilredmenace:_ I think you'll find a lot of answers to your questions in this chappie. It should clear things up, at least.

**oOoOo  
Part 2 **

Time passed.

Two weeks after leaving the Mad Hermit's house, everything was finally going smoothly in the Rockbell residence. Pinako, it didn't need to be said, hadn't been terribly impressed with her granddaughter's automail experimentation, let alone the addition of alchemy to the mix.

The object of contention was out back, mending an old tumbled stone wall, lighting the yard around him every so often with a flash of alchemic light.

"He's not really Ed, you know," Pinako said.

Both women were standing on the back porch, watching their houseguest work.

"He's good enough for me," replied Winry. "He's considerate and gentle in a way the other Ed isn't. He's like he was before. Before he and Alphonse went away to study alchemy. Before they tried to... Before the shadows darkened their hearts and eyes. He's good enough."

A derisive sniff. "He's still not really Ed."

It had taken Winry a long time to admit to herself that her feelings for Edward Elric were one-sided and probably always would be. He was a being driven by only a few goals, none of which directly involved her. She was his mechanic, nothing more.

For a long time, she had been shattered, heartbroken. Even after he had left and became a State Alchemist, she had held on to her childhood dream of one day marrying him, moving in to a big house, and having a lot of kids. Most of them would be automail mechanics like her, but of course Ed would sink his alchemy-focused fingers into a few and they would take after him.

The night she realized that the dream was only that, the night her tears dried, the night she decided on her new course of action -- she burned all the pictures she had drawn of the two of them from her earliest childhood on. Crayon stick-men to minutely-detailed pencil sketches of the two of them and their future family.

All burned that night.

Once the flames had died down to embers and then the embers themselves were reduced to ash, she had gathered the first of her necessary materials and started on her new project...

...the end result of which, thanks to the help of their local mad alchemist, was now toiling to repair the old stone wall.

She could not have the real Edward Elric, so she had made a perfect replica of him out of automail and had the Mad Hermit imbue it with all her memories of Ed.

The alchemy had worked like a charm, and her creation didn't know that he _wasn't_ the real, original Fullmetal.

For all intents and purposes, he was.

He didn't even obviously look like automail.

Covering the mechanical bits was a new form of metal Winry had been experimenting with; a metal that had the pale grey sheen of steel, the light weight and strength of titanium, and the elastic flexibility of real skin. It wasn't as cool to the touch as typical automail either; warmed slightly from the electronics hidden inside. On his head, she had implanted thousands of fine brass wires; bound back into Ed's trademark braid, you could hardly tell it wasn't really hair. His eyes were golden disks centered by the small video cameras that let him see, framed with more fine brass 'eyelashes' and surprisingly evocative 'eyebrows'.

He was, in her opinion, perfect. Like the real Ed in every way that mattered. The powers of Alchemy were unexpected, but readily accepted as an inseparable part of his character as it had been since he was a boy.

Unlike the original Elric, however, _her_ Ed seemed more than content to stay in Resembool with the Rockbells.

**TBC... **


End file.
